Rocker Chick
by paramore-iz-mi-life
Summary: Bella is a tomboy being picked on Edward the bully/player. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are in a band together. horrid summary tell me if I should delete it or go on plzz!
1. Chapter 1

**Rocker Chick**

"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the bargain of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

The Insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies  
In your eyes

Violence is an energy  
From here to eternity  
Violence is an energy  
Silence is the enemy  
So gimme gimme **REVOLUTION!**

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the bargain of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul!"

Our brand new song! We all wrote it. Emmett the drum player screams 'revolution' he loves it. Jasper the lead singer usually comes up with the song. And then there's me…I'm the bass or guitar player; I help Jasper…My name is Bella Swan…The tomboy…

**CHAPTER 1**

Well, it's Monday. The first day of the week and the first day of misery. Why? Oh, I'll tell you why, because every day since 6th grade the player/bully Edward Cullen has picked on me. I have no idea why. I mean, I never talk to him, I stay away from him yet he still does it. Figures…

My alarm clock goes off; I sighed and got out of bed. I quickly got in the shower and washed my hair. I changed into my baggy guy shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my bag, walked out of my room, and got a pop tart.

"Hey Bells! Hurry up would ya? You're such a girl!" Jasper shouted laughing at his own little joke.

"Ha, very funny. Jazz, I'm coming." I shouted back. I quickly grabbed my skateboard and hurried out the door.

"Finally." Jasper sighed. I stuck my tongue out at him and rod off.

"Hey!" He called out as I left him. I smiled.

"Come on. Don't wanna be late do we?" I yelled. He finally caught up with me, and we raced to school. I won like usual. Jasper he's good at roller blading, but I on the other hand am good at skateboarding. We walked over to were Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie were standing.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jasper greeted. Rosalie was Jasper's sister. Kind of weird…

"Hey Jasper, I got this new video game, wanna come over today?" Emmett wondered smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

"Sure, sounds cool. Bella, you wanna come?" Jasper asked me. Everyone was looking at me. Rosalie was more glaring at me, Emmett looking like a little puppy dog, and Jasper he was just plain staring at me.

"No, I'm going to start writing a new song…" I made up. They all sighed.

"Bells, we don't need a new song right yet, the band thing is just for fun! Please come over!" Emmett begged, staring at me with eyes big brown eyes. **(A.N I have no idea what color his eyes are…so yea!) **I gave up!

"Ugh, fine, Emmett! But I can't stay for long." I sighed. Emmett cheered happily. Then Alice and Edward walked over to us.

"Hey guys!" Alice squealed kissing Jasper on his cheek. Oh, yea their dating too… I saw Edward staring at me for some reason. I waved at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward wondered looking over to Emmett, his brother.

"Well, you know that I just bought a new video game." Edward nodded. "So I just invited Jasper and Bella to come over and play after school." Emmett explained watching Edward really closely.

"Why invite her or is it a him?" Edward said in disgust. I rolled my eyes. Emmett looked like he was going to kill him.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? She's my friend so I can invite her over it I freaking want too!" Emmett boomed. I just looked down.

"Well, maybe if she wasn't ever born, I wouldn't be like this!" Edward spat back at him. So if I was dead he would be nicer?

"So you're saying if I was dead, you'd stop picking on people?" I insisted. Edward stared at me with widen eyes. I didn't let him have time to answer.

"Fine! Your wish is my demand!" I shouted as I jumped on my skateboard and rod off. I knew exactly where I was going….La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

I rod skateboard all the way down to La Push beach. My legs hurt like crap! But I still kept going. I dropped my skateboard when I made it to the sand. I looked up at the cliffs. I sighed. _Do you really want to do this? _I asked myself. _Yes, you do. You want to prove something to the others. _The little voice in my head whispered to me. I started running toward the forest to get to the cliff. I felt like I was going to pass out. _I can do this! _I encouraged. I finally made it to the edge. I can do this. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

"DON'T JUMP!" Someone shouted, but it was too late. It felt like I was flying, then I hit the freezing water. I felt myself going down. I couldn't breathe…This is what Edward Cullen wanted so now he has it. He won't have to see me ever again. I felt my legs starting to go numb. I sucked in the water one last time.

***BLACKED OUT* **

I heard a faint voice shouting my name…_Did I actually do it? Am I really dead? _

"Bella! Please wake up!" Someone shouted. My throat really hurt, it felt dry, like sandpaper dry. I opened my eyes to see the Edward Cullen standing over me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He wondered. _Whoa he actually looks worried about you. _The little voice said. Well, I'm dead…

"Where am I?" I wondered I just wanted to go home.

"You're at my house." He answered simply. So I guess I'm not dead. Damn…

"I took you here after I got you in the water." He explained more. He's the one that saved me? No way in hell!

"Why'd you do it?" I questioned.

"Do what?" He asked back. Umm…I don't know save me? DUH!

"Why did you save me?" I wondered saying it slowly for his small brain.

"I'm not stupid." He glared at me. I smirked. Yes you are actually…

"I saved you because I didn't mean those things I said…Emmett makes me mad sometimes and I say things I don't mean. Also you're really pretty Bella…" He explained. Did he just call me pretty? The tomboy? Yea ok whatever! I raised an eye brow at him.

"Umm…ok…Can I leave now?" I asked. I really need a hot shower right now…

"Ah-yea your dad is down stairs waiting for you…" He replied.

"Oh thanks. Do you know where my skateboard is? By any chance?" I wondered.

"Yes your dad has it…" Edward whispered looking down. I nodded, trying to stand up.

"Oh sorry…" Edward apologized helping me get me to my feet.

"Thanks. I'll you see tomorrow?" I said. Well this is awkward…

"Yea no problem…" He replied. I just walked out. My dad was sitting on the couch talking to Dr. Cullen.

"Dad, can we leave?" I wondered standing by the door.

"Yea sure. Nice seeing you again Carlisle." Dad said standing up.

"Any time." Carlisle replied then looking at me with a worried look. I nodded telling him everything is fine. He's almost like my father in a way. Maybe even more my father than Charlie. We walked to the car in silence.

"Bella…" He started sighing. Oh, here it goes…

"Dad, can we please pretend like this day never happened? Please?" I begged. He sighed.

"Yes let's do exactly that!" He insisted. Good…I so don't want to talk any more about it.

Shortly, we arrived home. Once inside, I ran up to my room and grabbed my song pad.

I quickly scribbled down the song lyrics. I named it 'Holiday'. Then my phone buzzed. I looked at the name. _Jasper. _The name plinked.

'_Hey, what the hell were you thinking?' _He wondered. I sighed.

'_Jazz, thanks for caring and all but I don't really want to talk about it right now…' _I replied hitting the send button.

'_That bad huh? I'm sorry…I just worry about you, that's all.' _ Jasper said. I sighed, and changed into my Pj's and flopped onto my bed. I got deep into my blankets and then the night came over me…

**(A.N ~ sorry this chapters late. I** **had a lot of school work to do:/ Thanks for all the people who like this story so far. Tell me if u like this chapter or not!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

My dad came in and woke me up. Apparently I slept over my alarm clock! So he was going to drive me to school. I hurried getting dressed. I picked out a pair of gray sweats and my flyleaf tee. I skipped breakfast and met my dad in the car. He already had my skate board in the back seat. He signed me in and left for work. I went to my locker and got out my books and put my skateboard in. I headed toward math. Figures, we were talking a test, which I didn't study for. Whatever. Once I opened the door, everyone's head shot up looking at me. Then the whispers broke out. Emmett and Jasper just stared at me. I walked over to the teacher. I gave her my late pass, she handed me my test. I took my seat next to Jasper. I just kept my head down. I could still feel Jasper staring at me, after a couple minutes he turned his head back to the test. I finished my test in a matter of minutes. I handed Ms. Miller my test and walked back to my seat. I took out my notebook and started thinking of a new song.

'It's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly  
cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode….'

I will come up with the music later. Then I felt someone tugging on my shirt. I looked over to person who was tugging. Jasper, his eyes were filled worry or fear.

"What' a rightin?" Jasper wondered whispering.

"A new song." I replied simply as I pushed the notebook over too him.

"Wow this is great, Bella. I can feel the tune already!" Jasper cheered smiling.

"Thanks, Jasper." I replied smiling a little. Finally the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. Well, expect Emmett, Jasper and me. For some reason I felt nervous. I slowly walked toward the door; I could feel their eyes on me. I sighed.

"Look, I know you want to ask questions but before you do. I don't blame any of you. Charlie wanted to have a talk with me last night but I don't him we could just pretend like it didn't happen. I think its better that way." I turned around to see their reactions. They both looked like they were being haunted by meanest scariest monster in the world. Then I felt two pairs of strong arms around me.

"We're so sorry we couldn't stop you or him. Bella!" They sobbed at the same time.

"Yea, it's okay. I promise. Now let's get to class before we get detention." I ordered taking their hands in mine as we walked down the hall to our class. People started to stare but personally I didn't care. I just wanted to focus on my music.

**(A/N ~ sorry this chapter is soo late! And sorry if this chapter is shorter…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next class I had was English with Jasper. Unfortunately Edward was in this class as well. Why was e being so nice to me all of a sudden? Did he actually like me? Did I feel the same way about him? EW no! I couldn't, he's bullied me since the first day I met him. Jasper sat down next to me, we chatted for a couple minutes. Then Edward walked in. It looked like he was looking for something or someone, then when he saw me looking at him he smiled and starting walking toward us. I looked back down at my desk. I felt him walk past me.

"Hey Edward." Jasper greeted turning a little in his seat toward me.

"Hey Jasper, Bella." Edward said. Great, he was sitting behind me. I didn't even look at him.

"Hello…" I whispered unsure of my voice.

"So I'm coming over after school, you wanna come Bella?" Jasper wondered. I really didn't.

"Umm…I don't know…I'm trying to focus on music right now." I whispered.

"Well, you could focus on your music at my house." Edward insisted. Ugh, I'd rather not.

"Yea come on Bella, it'll be fun. Plus Alice and Rose will be there; maybe you guys could try being friends?" Jasper suggested. I shot him a look as if to say 'Yea right!'

"So it's settled, Bella's coming over after school." Edward declared, it sounded like he was smiling. Ugh…My classes went by kind of fast. Now Emmett, Alice and I are walking to the cafeteria. Apparently Jasper told her I was coming over after school and is excited to give me a 'make over'. Yeah, that's so not even happening. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were already at the table. Alice darted over toward Jasper and Emmett sat next to Rosalie leaving me next to Edward. Figures…He probably planned it. Bastard… Alice and Rosalie were talking about some fashion magazine. Emmett and Jasper were arguing about a video game. And of course Edward and I were the only ones not talking. I felt Edward lean back in his chair which was really close to mine and then I felt his on the back on my chair. Stay calm Bella. Just ignore him. I thought. I leaned forward in my chair and took out my note pad. I opened up to the page where I was in the middle of writing a new song. The song was called 'Monster.' I was working on it for a couple minutes but then the bell rang. Time for Biology! I silently packed up my stuff and walked out, leaving my friends behind. I didn't have any friends in this class. Yes, I don't count Edward as a friend. I never did and probably never will. I was early when I got there so I got to pick almost any seat I wanted. I picked the one all the way in the back, in the far corner. More students came in but none of them sat next to me. Which I guess was a good thing…then Edward walked in and there were no more open seats expect the one next to him. Yup totally wasn't a good thing. But he seemed happy by it. Jerk… I just looked down, and let my hair cover my face that way he couldn't see me that well.

"Hey." Edward greeted.

"Hello…" I whispered. He sighed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He wondered. Anger started bubbling inside me. We had a sub that seemed to be falling asleep. I turned to face him totally.

"You wanna know my problem? My problem is you. All of a sudden you're being nice to me? What the hell is that all about? Huh? Is it something to make me like you? Cause it's so not working!" I snapped, I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door, but no one seemed to notice me. I needed to calm down. I walked down the hallway to find my locker. In stead Jessica and Lauren got in my line of vision.

"So you're Edward's new crush? Huh? You're nothing but a loser. Now listen here and listen well. I'm the only girl Edward needs in his life. So stay out of it." Lauren demanded as Jessica dumped water all over me and shoved me into the lockers. Then the both kicked me in the sides and walked away laughing. I started crying. Why me? I never wanted this to happen! I closed my eyes and tired to breathe.

"Bella!" Someone shouted, I heard foot steps come toward me. I opened my eyes to see Edward bending down to help me. I swatted his hands away. I pushed myself up by myself.

"Stop! Just stop it! Stop being nice to me. Stop trying to be my friend! You see this?" I gestured to my wet clothing. "You did this. Just leave me alone." I insisted opening my locker and grabbing my skateboard and darting off before he could even answer. I rode out of the school grounds. I don't care if I got in trouble anymore. I stopped on a bench and sent a text to Em and J saying that I left and I'll still be coming over after school. Once I got home, I changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. After that I finished writing the song. By that time, Emmett and Jasper texted me saying that they were picking me up at my house. I put stuff I needed into my bag and left a note for Charlie, just in case. I waited for them on my steps. Once they finally pulled up to my house, I hopped up and grabbed my bag and got into the back seat of the car.

"Hey" Emmett said driving off toward his house.

"Hi." I replied.

"Why did you leave early?" Jasper wondered. I sighed and told them the whole story about Edward and me.

"That bastard…" Emmett growled.

"Emmett don't tell him I told you guys anything. I don't want to come between you and your brother." I begged.

"Ugh fine, but I'm still pissed off." He mumbled. A couple minutes pasted in silence as we arrived at his house. Edward's car was already outside. When we got inside, I followed them up to Emmett's room. I could hear Alice and Rosalie laughing from a crossed the hall. Since Emmett and Jasper were playing the video game, I took out my not pad and put the finishing touches on my song.

"Hey guys, I wrote a new song and I was wondering if we could go try it out…?" I wondered. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

"Sure let's go!" Em boomed getting up. As we walked out of the room, I went over to Alice's room.

"Come in!" Alice called. I opened the door slightly.

"Oh hey Bella, what's up?" Alice wondered smiling.

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to come listen to the new song I wrote…and maybe give me some advice." I wondered. Her smile widened.

"Okay sure we'll be down in a minute." Alice agreed, I nodded and went to go down stairs to the music room. I walked past Edward's room and heard mumbling. I stopped on the edge of the staircase to listen.

"Man, I'm such a jerk! How am I going to make it up to her now?" He grumbled. He was talking about me. I took a deep breathe and knocked on his door. It was quite for a minute then he quickly jerked the door opened.

"What?" He snapped his eyes full with rage and anger. I jumped back and ran down the stairs toward music room.

"Oh Bella…" I heard him say. That really scared me.

***Edward's POV***

Awe man! I just scared her away, and she was actually willing to talk to me! Damn it. I stood in my door way replaying the scene in my head. The scared look in her eyes. I scared her. Me. I did.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing?" Alice wondered with Rose by her side.

"Alice, I just scared Bella and made her run away from me…" I whispered. Alice knew how I felt about Bella.

"Oh smooth. Well, come down stairs with us. We're gonna go listen to the new song Bella wrote." Alice insisted. She wrote a song? I nodded and followed them to the music room. I stood in the background so Bella won't see me and I could see her. They were tuning the instruments. Bella took a deep breathe and nodded to Jasper to begin.

***Bella POV***

I nodded to Jasper to start.

"You were my conscience

so solid now you're like water  
We started drowning  
not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go  
it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one.  
come back for the hope that you've stolen  
I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
But now that you're gone the world is ours  
I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain  
despite what you're always preaching  
Call me a traitor  
I'm just collecting your victims  
They're getting stronger,  
I hear them calling  
I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
But now that you're gone the world is ours

Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension  
And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.  
I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
But now that you're gone the world is ours  
I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
But now that you're gone the world is ours…" I saw Edward standing in the door way watching me sing. I couldn't help but blush which made him smile. Alice and Rosalie started clapping and then ran over toward the boyfriend. I sighed and sat my mic down.

"Good job, Bella." Edward mumbled walking over to me. I looked down nervously.

"Ummm…Thanks." I whispered. We stood there awkwardly. Should I just walk away? Or did he want to say something?

"Look, Bella. I am so sorry about everything. I mean it. Every time I bullied you. I am truly sorry. And I understand if you don't believe me or forgive me…" Edward apologized. The Edward Cullen apologized too me! No way. This cannot be happening. Someone pinch me! No I'm just kidding don't do that.

"I believe you, Edward…but I don't know if I can forgive you right now." I replied. He sighed.

"I guess I had this coming." Edward whispered. "But can we at least try to be friends?"

"Umm…sure…I guess we can try." I agreed. He smiled at me and hugged me. Which was totally unexpected.

"Thank you Bella." He cheered as he let me go.

"Yea umm…no problem." I stuttered running a hand through my hair. Emmett decided we were going to watch a movie in the living room. I walked upstairs after everyone else so I didn't trip. I sat down in the far corner of the living room. I checked my phone and my dad texted me saying to have fun and be careful and that he'll be picking me up at eight. I sighed and curled into a ball getting ready to watch the movie. Half way through the movie Emmett and Rose started making out as well as Jasper and Alice. The movie was really boring and stupid. I checked my phone it around 7 o'clock. I could make it phone plus I had my skateboard. I quickly got up and ran up to Emmett's room and grabbed my bag and skateboard. As I walked past Edward's room I saw him sitting on his bed looking down. I stopped in his door way.

"Umm…I'll see you tomorrow…I guess…?" I said startling him.

"Yea I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward replied, I was getting ready to walk down the stairs.

"Oh wait!" Edward insisted as he wrote something on a piece of paper and folded it. "Here."

"Umm…Thanks, I'll see you later." I whispered walking down the stairs and out the door. Before I rode home, I opened the note to see what it was. It was Edward's cell phone number, I smiled. Was I starting to like him? Yeah, I was. I jumped on to my board and rode home. It only took about ten minutes. Charlie was still home. I walked in, Charlie was watching a baseball game on TV.

"Oh hey Bells, I was going to pick you up at eight." Charlie said, I nodded.

"Yes I know but I didn't feel like you had to come out and get me." I insisted.

"Oh okay so did you have fun?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I wrote a new song today. Everyone loved it!" I smiled.

"Oh good." Charlie mumbled. I frowned. What?

"Dad, I thought you loved my music..?" I whispered.

"I do dint get me wrong but come on Bells. You need to start finding a good college and stop messing with the band thing." Charlie suggested. I can't believe he just said that!

"How can you say that? You know music is what I do best." I argued.

"I know that honey, but I think you should look for a career that's more reasonable." He suggested again. I huffed in frustration and stomped up to my room. I slammed my door and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and started crying. I pulled out my phone and Edward's number. I texted him. The text saying; _I forgive you ~ Bella. _


End file.
